Como decirte que te quiero
by Dulce Angel Oscuro
Summary: El un simple sirviente, ella una bella pero timida princesa ambos trataran de demostrar su amor quien dara el primer paso? iOne-shot SilvAmy Review porfis;)


Como decirte que te quiero

**Aclaraciones **

narración

-dialogo-

"pensamientos"

*sonidos*

N/A notas de la autora

(datos extras)

**Letra de canción**

N/A hola chicos y chicas de todo el mundo Xp les dije que haría un one-shot y song Fig todo al mismo tiempo jeje bien espero que les guste tuve que seguir todo al pie de la letra fue un pokis difícil =3 a casi lo olvido si quieren saber que canción es pues nada mas ni nada menos que de los queridos vocaloids cantarella de kaito si quieren pueden ver el video les va a encantar en fin lean

**Ninguno de estros personajes es mío ni nada por el estilo son de Sega y Sonic team de Yuji Naka y de no me acuerdo su nombre ya saben el resto =)**

**La canción tampoco es mía es de Kaito Shion bueno eso ya es demasiado obvio no lo creen**

_Como decirte que te quiero_

En un lugar perdido por el tiempo se habia formado un hermoso reino un palacio demasiado antiguo realmente grande y bellísimo tanto por fuera como por dentro de tranquilas noches de luna llena y bellos días de sol en todo su esplendor.

En aquel lejano lugar un joven se habia enamorado perdidamente de cierta jovencita sin poderlo evitar por todos los medios había tratado de llamar su atención sin lograr nada a cambio

**Miro fijamente, detrás de ti, Te miro fijamente detrás Mio**

Me gusta observar tus bellos ojos verdes mientras tu solo te quedas atónita ante mi reacción o mi forma de mirarte yo solo te quiero para mi, no se no se si es obsesión pero de algo estoy seguro de que esto es amor.

**Dentro de nuestro propio mundo cerrado **

Es simplemente, como si estuviera en otro lugar, en otra dimensión en el espacio. Por alguna razón no puedo dejar de mirarte al parecer te incomoda la forma en que te miro pero no importa me retiro, ya tendré mas oportunidades de mirarte sin que te sientas acorralada.

**Hacemos ver que hemos olvidado. Sin embargo ambos estamos fingiendo ya que podrían sentir nuestra intoxicación **

Te espío, cada tarde te veo con ese bellísimo vestido negro con volados plateadas con un fino escote delantero y tu bello cabello tan largo y precioso. Te veo, te veo, cuando practicas tu amado violín que no lo dejas de tocar por el simple hecho de que te gusta demasiado, las notas los acordes, la melodía, todo es perfecto eso me hace quererte mas de lo que ya te quiero pero aun así el tiempo se va y no puedo seguir asi, debo idear algo para que sepas cuanto te quiero o que al menos que tengas un idea de quien soy en realidad.

**El tiempo va pasando este corazón debe mantenerse oculto entonces puedo acercarme**

"Silver estas enloqueciendo"-. me digo al hacer las locuras que hago solo para mirarte esta noche, mientras duermes espero pacientemente hasta que sea medianoche me alisto con esta mascara negra este traje negro con una capa azul marino y este sombrero de punta del mismo color e ir a mis visitas nocturnas a tu recamara de verdad que es inevitable no mirarte mi amada Rose que nombre mas bello el tuyo Amy Rose no me canso de pensarlo pero por mas que lo pienso haga lo que haga nunca puedo decirte lo que siento aun asi estaré contigo-este corazón no puede estar oculto.- te susurro al oído mientras duermes

**Soy un suspiro porque cuando estoy a tu alrededor me siento lejos de mi mismo**

Puedo sentir que en tus sueños tu sueñas conmigo y tan solo al sentirme despiertas y te asustas "estupido maldito estupido"-. eso es lo que soy como me digno a despertarte no quiero hacerte daño pero es algo que no puedo evitarlo… verte dormida. Te asustas y te levantas espantada me tiras tus almohadas y yo solo me largo por la ventana mientras te quedas pensativa de quien a podido ser el que te a robado el sueño esa noche de luna llena color rojizo que se pinta en este lejano reino.

En este castillo cada día de mi vida me esforzado para convertirme en tu caballero con el solo deseo de permanecer a tu lado cuidándote pero me doy cuenta de que no es suficiente debo idear algo para decirte cuanto te amo

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-**

"Espero que regreses"- pienso en mi mente, no se por que le hice eso pero prometo que si el vuelve no le are tanto escándalo, hay Amy ya estas imaginándote cosas que no son, tan solo debió haber sido un sueño, no creo que el haya venido mucho menos el Silver es muy atractivo como para fijarse en ti vaya rosa negra que me dejaste enserio solo espero que regreses…

"Maldita timidez"

**En mi ordinario amor mi corazón se libra…**

Ya anochecido apago las velas de mi inmensa habitación solo el brillo de la luna llena que por cierto esta noche sea puesto roja no es novedad. Espero tan solo la medianoche para volverte a ver.

Te veo-. "que bueno que volviste".- pienso "todo el día he esperado la noche solo para verte" digo.

Me pongo roja en tu sola presencia y tu solo me regalas una tierna sonrisa para después entregarme tu rosa negra

**-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Genial actuación que hizo mi amada esta tarde. Toco le violín como los ángeles por mucho que quiera ir a abrasarla y decirle lo bien que lo hizo…. no puedo debo seguir oculto en este disfraz, pero claro como un simple sirviente podría hablarle a la princesa ni siquiera e podido alcanzar a caballero menos aun me dejaran acércasele a mi que soy la servidumbre. Me conformo al ver que te diste cuenta de mi presencia aun así estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

**Y yo preparo una trampa para ti incluso aunque yo sea impaciente iré detrás de ti no dejarte ningún rastro**

Me visto con mi camisa blanca con bordes azules un poco ajustada la cual resalta mi musculatura que tanto esfuerzo me logro obtener mi camisa desabrochada y mi pantalón azul oscuro mi típico traje de mayordomo si solo lo hubiera logrado ahora estaría a tu lado con un rango mas alto digno de alguien tan hermosa como tu, pero ya me estoy impacientando no lo soporto mas mi plan esta en marcha

Te entrego el te servido de media tarde en una de esas finas tazas de porcelana.

Te sientas en el inmenso salón en el enorme comedor al lado del gran ventanal el cual refleja el jardín de atrás con las bellas rosas que has cuidado.

-espero que

**Las cosas no son de este claro todas mis palabras parecen sinceras**

Agarras finamente la traza no sin antes darme un gracias, me voy mas bien finjo retírame mientras por detrás sonrío maliciosamente al ver como bebes el te.

"Mi plan va por buen camino"

**Y empiezas a bajar la guardia hay algo que deberías conocer sobre esta droga profunda que pensaste que la podrías beber **

Te noto decaída empiezas a marearte y finalmente pierdes el conocimiento en un sueño profundo el cual sonrío victorioso al verte tan débil y dormida.

No sabes cuantas son las ansias de tenerte en mis brazos y besar tus labios deseando ser correspondido con una inocencia de niño chiquito

Te cargo y te llevo al gran salón te veo otra ves vestida de blanco entero "pero que hermosa es"-. Susurro. Te dejo ahí sentada en una de las más grandes sillas del lugar al final de ese lúgubre salón, todo oscuro lleno de imágenes góticas y alfombras rojas, solo tengo que esperar hasta la medianoche para que al fin despiertes

**El tiempo se oxida las cadenas se desasen corres lejos sin un lugar al que acudir Dos segundos el eco echo por ti tus intentos de querer resistir**

Veo el gran reloj de salón muy antiguo por cierto te veo abrir los ojos para luego correr asustada por ahí. Te veo asustada y confundida corres por el inmenso corredor y yo solo que quería mostrarte mi gran secreto "supongo que lo tendrás que descubrir tu"-. me digo a mi mismo mientras intento alcanzarte

Luego tomo delicadamente tu mano y te llevo conmigo a la parte mas secreta del castillo me miras he intentas bajar mi mascara para ver mi verdadera identidad delicadamente bajo tu mano y me llevo al dedo a la boca para expresarte que quien soy es un secreto vuelvo a agarrar tu mano y te entrego la llave esta llave la de mi secreto

**Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti: yo mismo **

**Huyendo en tus memorias unido con el dolor de tu sudor yo podría simplemente ser afectado**

Me susurra delicadamente:

– Me veo en ti mi preciosa princesa-. y me deja en mis manos una llave negra

Me sorprendo mientras que el desaparece en la oscuridad del palacio-

Un vago recuerdo llega a mi mente de cuando era niña muy pequeña y jugaba con cierto muchacho del castillo me mira dulcemente el joven yo le miro confusa el me muestra el

cofre que traía lo abre con la misma llave que tengo en manos me muestra que guardaba su violín lo empieza a tocar solo para mi mientras se mueve al compás de canción y me dedica sonrisas acompañados de guiños haciéndome sentir feliz y sonrojada al mismo tiempo mientras le aplaudo por tan buen manejo del violín pero que bello tocaba el instrumento

-Eso es-. me susurro mientras corro rápido hacia mi habitación saco el cofre meto la llave en la abertura y me sorprendo al ver lo que había adentro –so lo una mascara y de la nada pienso en el mi querido Silver la empiezo a revisar minuciosamente cuando de pronto siento dos brazos rodearme la cintura mientras me sujetan la mano y te veo a ti Silver con una camisa negro abierta reflejando tus abdominales mientras me sonríes para luego quitarme la llave y guardarla en uno de tus bolsillos

Me asombro de que se trataba todo esto y al fin descubro a mi visitante nocturno todo el tiempo siempre fuiste tu . retrocedo bruscamente para hacia toparme contra la pared me vuelves a sonreír y fuertemente me agarras de la cintura para después mirarme fijamente y acariciar mi cabello me dejo llevar por tus hermosos ojos ámbar y cierro los ojos míos esperando lo que vaya a venir

**En mi ordinario amor mi corazón se libra y yo preparo una trampa para ti incluso aunque yo vaya detrás de ti te oigo todo "captúrame"**

-**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Al fin lo logre, no puedo dejar de creerlo, después de tanto tiempo mi amada Rose me a correspondido lo pude descubrir después de aquel beso que te robe sin tu autorización, tu solo cerraste los ojos sabia que después de todo tu querías que estuviera contigo todo el tiempo pero la timidez que poseías te impedía decírmelo

–me correspondiste- le digo con una sonrisa

-por supuesto…Silver… - me responde de igual manera

**Déjame solamente decir lo que veo dentro de ti me veo a mi mismo huyendo de tus memorias unido con el dolor de tu sudor yo podría simplemente ser afectado**

Discúlpame… Silver, te puedo preguntar algo si no es mucho molestar –hablo tímida como siempre

Yo me le acerco cautelosamente la brazo por atrás mientras sujeto sus bellísimas manos y las entrelazo con las mías mientras le susurro al oído:

Si mi dulce princesa-le respondo

-Que es eso de que te ves en mi-. Me pregunta curiosa

-Significa que tu eres la persona que siempre e buscado aquella que veo en mi interior esa timidez que se encontraba dentro de mi eso es lo que quise decirte la otra noche mi lady- le respondí suavemente

Luego nos acercamos mas y mas mientras yo no puedo dejar de mirar tus intensos ojos esmeraldas, y tu vuelves a cerrar los ojos como en nuestro primer beso juntos, yo solo sonrío mas de lo que ya estoy para luego besarte intensamente y tan apasionado quiero comerte a besos como evitarlo me he guardado este sentimiento por tanto que hasta no lo recuerdo a la ves pasando mis manos por tu cintura resaltando tu bella figura y tu acaricias mi espalda tan tiernamente como siempre jugando con alguno que otro mechón de cabello que encuentras..

Mientras pienso que al fin encontré a la persona que siempre me he visto dentro de ella me veía a mi mismo por eso es que la amo tanto mas que a mi vida. Mi dulce dulce Cantarella.

**N/A **y acabaron de leer mi primer SilvAmy espero que les haya gustado gracias a mis amix que me pasaron la canción y me agarro la inspiración desprevenida para escribir este súper romántico fic n.n si les gusta déjeme un review nos vemos para la otra o.- CHAUUU!

Atte. Alexis


End file.
